Minecraft: Youtubers
Summary Denton teams up with Kraken Kid and they team up to invade Minecraftia! Will the youtubers be able to defeat them or is it GAME OVER? Characters DanTDM aka Daniel Middleton TheAtlanticCraft aka Cody Owen and Joebuz Skydoesminecraft aka Adam Dahlburg StampyCat aka Joseph Garret CaptainSparklez aka Jordan Maron Grim Dr. Trayarus aka Dr. Tray Aphmau aka Jessica (Jess for short) LDShadowLady aka Lizzie D. (sorry her last name is so secret I couldnt even find it in the internet like some of the others.) AntVenom aka Taylor Harris MU aka Jason Probst Deadlox aka Tyler Warren Ellis (Ty for short) Proffesor Pikalus Attack at MCHQ a familiar voice called out "Hey Dr. Tray!" It was none other than Dan The Diamond Minecart! Dr. Tray was more than happy to see him. "Daniel! Your back! How are the youtube vids going on?" "Great actually, so watcha doin?" "I made a Food Generator." "Why would we need that Trayaurus?" Dr. Tray began to sweat nervously. "Erm, profit?" He murmured nervously. Dr. Tray gave Daniel a nervous smile. "Hmmm... that actually sounds like a good idea, wait.. did you test it already?" Dr. Tray sighed in releif before saying "Yes I already tested it before you arrived and it works like a charm." While they were conversating they didnt notice a device implanted at the back of the machine. "Alright lets fire this baby up!" "Dan will you do the honors." "WILL I!?" Dan exclaimed excitedly and punched the button but the machine exploded. Luckily the damage wasnt too severe. "What happend?" Dan groaned "The machine exploded after you punched the START button. Luckily the damage wasnt too severe..." Oh look an echo. "Hmmmm....... suspiscios, Trayaurus I thought you tested it already!" "I did honest!" "Now this is getting even more suspiscious, come on Trayaurus lets go to the MCHQ." They went into the living room and a skeletal dog with a red collar came barking into the room. It was none other than Grim! "Im sorry but you cant come with us buddy." Grim somehow attempted to do the puppy eyes. I dont think he cqn pull this off since you cant do thet without ey.... "Aww... alright you can come." WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!? HOW DID THAT EVEN WORK!?!?!?!?!?! THIS HAS TO BE SORCERY!!!!!!!!!!! Dr. Tray was looking around the room suspisciosly. "Come on Trayaurus!" Dan yelled "Right behind ya!" He chose as a response. He took one last suspiscios look at the room before departing. There was a spyfly hiding somewhere in the lab this whole time! A shadowy figure appeared in front of the monitor that was connected to the spyfly. It was hard to figure out who it was since the room he was in was pitch black. "Looks like my plan is comung together, time for phase 2....." a familiar voice spoke. The shadowy finger started to laugh evilly. 12 in the midnight at MCHQ..... The youtubers were gathered in the meeting room. Dan was sitting with Grim on his lap. Sitting with Dan was Trayaurus, A girl with pink hair and a blue anime style school uniform, a girl with a pink sleveless shirt two black fingerless gloves black hair a white cap and white shorts, a guy in a blue halo suit, a penguin, a chicken in a superman out fit, a guy with a gray vest, shirt and pants a magneta amulet brown hair and sunglasses, a guy with a beard a black suit two black and white wristbands and black hair, a guy with black pants a black jacket black hair and a white under shirt, a guy with a labcoat a green shirt black hair and light gray pants, a guy with a shirt a pair of headphones brown hair and gray pants and a guy with an orange cat hoddie. It was none other than LDShadowlLady, Aphmau, MU, CodyMaverick, Joebuzz, Skydoesminecraft, AntVenom, CaptainSparklez, Prof. Pikalus, Deadlox, and StampyCat. You can just adress them as Lizzie , Jessica, Cody , Joe, Adam , Taylor , Jordan , Pikalus, Ty, and Joseph. "Whyd you bring us here Mr. Middleton?" The Prof. asked curiously. "You see, after Trayaurus tested the Food Generator I arrived and I pressed the start button but it exploded. The others gave him and Trayaurus a blank stare. Dr. Tray quickly noticed this "Is something wrong?" "My squid cage exploded as well" answered Sky. Then Cody spike out too "Same thing with Pikalus' lab!" "Hmm.... suspiscious indeed." Dan thought out loud. Then a loud sound was heard outside the building. Then the tile Sparklez was standing on dissapeared and he fell through the floor. Then sand covered him up and his items dorpped. The building was rigged with traps! Luckily nobody else was in the building. (sounds familiar if you ask me, if you dont know what Im talking about play MC Story mode episode 6) They looked out the window and saw henchmen, orespawn robots and guardians. They started to panic: Stampy: PANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANIC!!!!!! Dan: THEY KILLED SPARKLEZ!! THEY KILLED SPARKLEZ!!!!!!! Sky: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!!!!!! WERE DOOOOOOOMMMMMEDDD!!!!!!!!!! Lizzie: THIS CANT HAPPEN NOW!!!! I DONT WANNA DIE!!!! Cody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jess: ROBOTS!!!!! EVERYONE RUN!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! AntVenom: IM TOO YOUNG TO DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trayaurus: *runs around in circles* Grim: BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK!!!!!!!!!!!!! MU: THIS IS NOT GOOD!!!!! THISCANTBEGOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!! Prof. Pikalus: There ''is ''a way to escape right? RIGHT!?!?!?!?!? Joe: oh no, WERE GONNA DIEEEEE!!!!!!!! Deadlox: PLZBEDREAMINGPLZBEDREAMINGPLZBEDREAMINGPLZBEDREAMING!!!!!!! They see a rocket coming towards the building from the window. They gasped "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" everyone yelled at the top of their lungs. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!! WIP